MistlWhat?
by Akatsuki-Fangirl
Summary: XemSai Sometimes the Lunar Diviner can be just plain clueless. R&R, no flames Mentioned pairings XalDemZex, AkuRoku, MarLar, LuxXig, and LexVex


**Mistl-What?  
Rating: T  
Pairing(s): XemSai; mentioning of XalDemZex, AkuRoku, MarLar, LuxXig, and LexVex  
Beware: Any OOCness...I think  
Disclaimer: The Organization XIII are NOT mine; only the idea  
Positive comments are welcomed and loved; negative comments will be ignored and Flames will be your Hell, have a nice day!**

**A/N: Please no flames if you don't like the pairings; I just did this for pure fun!**

**

* * *

**

It was Christmas day in the World That Never Was. Of course, there was no seasons in this world, but that didn't mean there wasn't everyones favorite holiday. On this cheerful day there was presents, laughs, food, drinks, parties, and sneaking mistletoe kisses.

Demyx managed to steal a kiss from tired Xaldin very early in the morning when he was just waking up. He also got to kiss Zexion on the cheek as he read. Axel was able to give a kiss to a nearly drunk Roxas who gave him the cold shoulder the next day. Marluxia somehow, no one dared asked, gave Larxene a kiss in his garden, earning his a slap in the face and many kunais thrown at him. Xigbar slyly used space to put a mistletoe over Luxord and he when they were playing poker, Luxord happily returned the gesture. Lexaeus, just as slyly as Xigbar had been, placed a mistletoe over Vexen as he was working and stole a kiss from the scientist, not that Vexen complained.

Now to Xemnas and Saix...

"It's a plant."

"You can't be serious..."

"Um, yes, I am quite serious."

"Yes, Saix, I know it's a plant, but **what kind **of plant is it?"

"...A green one?"

Xemnas slapped his forehead in frustration. He had **tried **to kiss the Berserker with a mistletoe; it's too bad he didn't know what it was.

"It's a mistletoe, Saix, a mistletoe."

"Oh, and that is?"

Xemnas growled "A plant that is used at Christmas time to kiss someone."

Saix tilted his head to the right in question "Why would you do that? Why do you need a plant?"

Xemnas rubbed the bridge of his nose "I don't know why, Saix, they just do. It's a tradition."

Saix raised a brow "Why would kissing under a plant be a tradition?"

"I don't know, it just is."

"Wouldn't it make more sense to just kiss the person instead of under a plant?"

"Yes, but would if your not sure if the person likes you? Once your under a mistletoe you **have **to kiss the person."

"But...you know I like you, so why can't you just kiss me without the plant?"

"Because it's a tradition."

"Why?"

"I don't know."

"...Wouldn't it make more sense to--"

"Yes, Saix! It **would **make more sense to just kiss them, but that's not the freakin' point!" Xemnas yelled

Saix blinked, once, twice, thrice. A look of pure confusion washed over his face. Even though Xemnas was trying his hardest to make Saix understand, it just made him more confused.

"But...I thought when a couple stood under a mistletoe it meant something else..."

It was Xemnas' turn to be confused "What?"

"I thought there was a different tradition..."

"And what would that be?"

"I remember being told that when a couple stood under a mistletoe it was a sign of..." Saix started, a blushed crept over his cheeks "...marriage..."

Xemnas blink, taking in the information. He blushed. That was true. Way back in time the mistletoe did signature marriage. Now it was just used for an excuse to kiss someone. Xemnas scratched the back of his neck in embarrasment.

"I-is that so?"

Saix nodded

"I-interesting..."

An akward silence filled the room. Xemnas scratching his neck and looking at the seiling. Saix blushing madly and looking at the ground. Saix was the first to break the silence...

"If you did ask me to marry you..." Saix started saying, catching Xemnas' attention "I would definatly say yes..."

Xemnas was taken back by the statement, but soon smiled. He lifted the mistletoe, that was still in his hand, over their heads and kissed Saix. Saix blinked, but returned the kiss. It was a very good Christmas indeed...

MERRY CHRISTMAS!

* * *

DONE! Oh, and that fact about the mistletoe being used for marriage, that's true. I saw it on the history channel. XP My sister is such a dork, she forced me to watch it. Don't ask me why XalDemZex was one of the pairings. If I did XalDem then Zexion would have been left out. If I did Zemyx then Xaldin would have been left out...I DIDN'T KNOW WHAT TO DO! So I just did the three of them. ;)

ENJOY!


End file.
